Lay With Me and Just Forget the World
by KatatonicRedHead
Summary: Ron breaks Hermione's heart when he kisses Lavender after the Quidditch game. She runs away and bumps into a certain bad boy that's been on her mind all year. somewhat AU. DM/HG. LEMONS! smuttt.


**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter stories or characters. **

**I also give fair warning here and now that this story contains quite a bit of smut. Read at your own discretion. And enjoy :)**

It was a beautiful fall day as the Hogwarts Express bound once again for the magical school known only by the wizarding world. Hermione and her friends were entering their 6th year, despite the obvious objections from family members back home.

"Come on Ron, we have to patrol the corridors, it's our turn," said Hermione. Harry had grown accustomed to his 2 best friends' prefect duties, though they were never anything to look forward to.

Hermione and Ron left the compartment and started walking the corridor.

"Oh great," murmured Ron, "here comes a familiar face."

"I thought I smelled something foul," said a tall blonde boy.

Hermione's heart stopped for a brief moment as their eyes met.

Draco Malfoy.

He glared at the two of them as he swept past, purposely shouldering Ron out of the way.

"What a git," Ron said.

Hermione didn't answer. She was still perplexed by her own reaction. Draco Malfoy was the most evil and loathsome creature she'd ever met at Hogwarts. So why in Merlin's name did her heart start fluttering up into her throat at the sight of him?! She figured it was just the anxiety of seeing him again, waiting for whatever horrid comment he would make this time. Mudblood or ugly or whatever… Sure. That was it.

Still, as evil as the boy was he certainly had turned into a rather handsome fellow. He had grown at least 6 inches over the summer holiday, and had put on a fair amount of muscle as well. And he was undeniably a snappy dresser, at least compared to her close friends (though she had to leave Ron out… he could hardly account for his financial situation).

Yes it was safe to say Draco had turned into an incredibly handsome man.

But no! What was she thinking? What horrible thoughts. Every foul sentence to escape his mouth made him all the more repulsive in her eyes. Yes. Repulsive.

Hours later they entered Hogwarts. Their second home. Or third, after the Burrow. Well, fourth, if you count Grimmauld Place. Really though, another home. Even despite the return of Voldemort and the obvious fear coursing through the students, Hermione still felt a sense of comfort returning to this place. She and Ron took their usual seats at Gryffindor table next to Ginny and Neville. Harry showed up a few minutes later sporting a bloody nose. Nothing new. As dinner carried on, Hermione found herself casually chancing a glance toward the Slytherin table. It was very easy to pick out the silvery blonde mop against the other students.

Draco was sitting in a daze, not eating. Not talking. Hermione couldn't help noticing that he looked incredibly distracted.

"…right Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Er… sorry Ron?"

"I said, we passed Malfoy on the train and he's already going out of his way to be a complete git. He's the one that broke Harry's nose. Weren't you listening?"

"Oh… sorry. No I was just… sorry…" Hermione trailed off.

"What's with you today Hermione? You've been especially quiet. It's very unlike you," said Ron.

"Yeah, sorry. I know. I'm just, you know, concerned about how everyone will handle all the recent changes in our world. That's all… Er, so Ginny, what classes do you have this Monday?" Hermione asked. She then resolved to focus intently on what Ginny had to say, as well as the others for the rest of the evening.

The House tables soon got up to leave, and students were pushing past each other in an effort to be the first to their common rooms to get the best and coziest seats.

"First years this way," called Ron.

'Oh for heavens sake,' thought Hermione, 'now Ron is carrying out prefect duties before me?! Focus, Hermione!'

"Yes, first years, come along!" she shouted. She turned around and bumped smack into Malfoy.

"Oh, I… s-sorry…" she said as their eyes met. And for the briefest moment, Malfoy did not look like his usual menacing self. He stared into Hermione's eyes, and then down at her lips, before ducking his head and mumbling something along the lines of "watch it Granger."

How very odd. 'Granger' was practically a compliment compared to the usual insults he threw at her. She quickly snapped out of yet another trance as the first years gathered around her.

A couple weeks into the term, Hermione already found herself preoccupied with her studies. That was all she needed. Her books wouldn't allow her thoughts to go astray.

One fine Wednesday evening, she found herself in a rather pleasant mood. She had recently mastered a de-frizzing charm, and felt her hair looked tame and beautiful. She was more than caught up on her homework, and decided to start her prefect shift a little early and walk the corridors, leaving a frustrated Harry and Ron to work on their Charms papers alone.

Hermione still found it fascinating that despite attending this school for over 5 years now, she could still easily get lost if she wasn't careful. Hardly any students were out, though it was half an hour before curfew. She stumbled upon a small first year Ravenclaw boy that had lost his way, and sent the teary-eyed bugger on the right path. Moments later she confiscated a bag of dungbombs that some third years were trying to conceal behind their robes. Very dull work. At a quarter to nine, Hermione was rounding the corner by the secret Room of Requirement where she had spent a good deal of her 5th year, when she heard a pair of footsteps. She once again found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Her heart gave a small leap, and she again wondered at her reaction.

She wasn't sure if she should walk away or continue down the hall towards him. They were utterly alone, and Hermione knew that he was capable of very dangerous things. Very dangerous. Very… handsome…

"What are you doing here… Mud… er, Granger?" Draco said hesitantly.

"What's it to you?" she said defensively. "I'm merely performing my regular duties as a prefect, as I'm sure you are?"

She figured his lack of insults was due to the acceptance of his responsibilities as a prefect, and his personal growth over the summer. Perhaps he had finally matured?

He seemed more pale than usual, his skin glowing almost unnaturally in the lack of light in the corridor. And he was sporting a dashing black suit tonight. Always such a fine dresser…

"Right, well… carry on then…" he said, as he made his way to pass her.

They slowly made their way towards each other, and Hermione found herself brushing the hair in front of her face to hide the obvious blushing. 'Blushing?! Get a grip, Hermione…'

She took a deep breath and pushed her hair back, holding her head up high, but avoiding all eye contact. When they were mere feet away from each other, she glanced over at him and bravely gave a meek smile. And to her disbelief, the corner of Malfoy's lip lifted ever so slightly. No… it must've been her imagination.

"What're you smiling at, Granger?" said Malfoy, though with a much less sinister tone than usual.

Yes, just her imagination…

"N-nothing…" she replied. And with that, she hurried off towards Gryffindor tower.

Over the next couple weeks, Hermione couldn't help finding her regular thoughts of school and grades mixed with thoughts of a certain Slytherin bad boy. She had finally given up on questioning her newfound reactions and emotions, and decided to begin embracing them. She chalked it up to raging hormones. Though she had been nursing a small crush on Ron for the past couple years, she felt she had room enough in her heart to dream about two boys. Again, hormones.

She wasn't too fond of these new feelings that were popping up though. After all, Draco had been horrible to her over the years, often sending her crying into her pillow. But goodness, he was such a sight to behold these days. And there was always something slightly alluring about a bad boy. Coupled with the fact that she was the classic Hogwarts good girl… this just screamed taboo.

As November came into view, Hermione's thoughts were directed more towards Ron. He seemed to be picking up on her obvious attempts at flirting, though was doing almost nothing to reciprocate. Recently, however, Harry had been heading to bed early, leaving the two of them alone in the common room. Hermione was fairly sure that Harry had picked up on her cues more readily than Ron, and was purposely heading to bed early. Always a good friend.

The first game of the Quidditch season was upon them, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, doing everything she could to calm Ron's nerves.

"You'll be great, Ron. Remember last year?" she said, placing a comforting hand on his. That seemed to perk him up a bit. They shared a brief smile, before they were interrupted by Lavender Brown.

"Good luck today Ron!" she said, beaming. Ron quickly pulled his hand away from Hermione's and ran it through his hair, giving Lavender an awkward smile. 'What did she want?' Hermione thought.

The game was a huge success, as was Ron. The Gryffindor's gathered in the common room to celebrate. Everyone was patting Ron on the back with congratulations. He was definitely the star of the evening. Hermione tried to make her way through the crowd. Her heart was fluttering. She really felt like this was the moment. Ron was in the greatest mood, and would pull her aside and take the opportunity to confess his love for her. But the second she made her way to the front, her heart stopped.

Lavender and Ron were locked in an embrace amongst a cheering crowd, their lips moving together with intense passion.

No. No!

She had to get out of there. It was becoming harder to breathe. She forced her way back through the crowd and made a b-line for the portrait hole. Tears streaming down her face, she clambered through and started to run. She didn't care where she was going. She didn't care if she ended up getting horribly lost. In fact, she could hardly see at all. Besides the pools of tears flowing from her eyes, she also had that mental image engraved in her mind. Ron. Lavender. That… that horrible troll of a boy! How could he?!

She turned another corner and ran smack into a solid figure. She was so busy with her thoughts that it took her a moment to realize it was a person. Not just any person. Even through her streams of tears she could still recognize that platinum blonde hair.

"Oh!" was all she could manage to say.

She blinked the tears out of her eyes and could see that Malfoy was standing there, completely befuddled. He clearly hadn't expected to run into anyone at this hour, especially a crying mess of a girl. She barely registered how extremely pale and sweaty he looked.

"Malfoy… I'm… s-sorry…" she said quietly, looking down at her shoes. She expected him to just brush past her with some insult, or push her roughly out of the way, but he didn't move. Maybe he was still in shock?

She slowly glanced back up into his eyes. He stared down at her with a confused expression. He looked as though he was having a mental battle, trying to decide whether to insult her or comfort her. The look of confusion quickly ebbed away into a look of concern. Concern? From Draco Malfoy? Surely not.

"…What's got you all worked up, Granger?" he said.

"It's… nothing," she stammered, looking away, "not your concern anyway. Just… stupid… nothing."

Their eyes met again, and the next moment came as quite a shock. Draco reached up and wiped a tear from her face. Hermione caught her breath, as his hand came down and rested on her shoulder.

Part of her wanted to run. What if this was all some horrible trick? A trap? She glanced at his hand, then back into his eyes. She must've looked quite frightened because a sad expression crossed Draco's face. They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity, neither of them really sure what to do next. And then, Hermione did the unthinkable.

She lunged at his lips and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled back quickly to gauge his reaction. Draco was clearly stunned, but he did not curse or push her away in disgust. His grip on her shoulder tightened. Now what?

Draco reached up with his other hand and stroked it through her hair. She closed her eyes, and the last two tears streamed out. Her eyes still closed, she stood there silently as Draco's hands ran down her shoulders and arms, to the small of her back. And with that he pulled her in close and began kissing her passionately. He threw her up against the nearest wall, one hand in her hair, the other caressing her hip. She had both arms tightly around him, one leg raised up against his side. His hand ran down and caressed her bottom.

In one swift move, he hoisted her up in the air, their lips still locked. She wrapped both legs around him and ran her fingers through his hair. Their tongues dueled around each other, exploring every possible corner of its' opponents mouth. He parted from her lips and began planting kisses down her neck. Hermione let out a soft moan as she sighed his name.

"Draco…"

He pulled back and gave her a playful smile. His name sounded so good coming from her lips. She could feel his manhood growing under his suit. It only turned her on more. She laid kisses along his jaw, ending at his earlobe. She blew a warm breath past his ear and felt him shudder beneath her. Oh the things she could do to him right now…

They heard a small 'pop' behind them, and turned to find a door that hadn't been there a moment ago. Draco gently set Hermione down. They stared at the door for a moment before it dawned on her where they were.

"Oh! The… the Room of Requirement?" she said. Why had it appeared? Weren't you supposed to walk by it 3 times first?

Draco moved towards the door and opened it. He peaked in, and closed the door quickly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Draco was still facing the door.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He was blushing profusely.

"It's… nothing!" he said, blocking the door with his body.

Hermione approached Draco and placed both hands on his chest. She slowly ran them down his body to his belt. With one pull she wrenched him towards her and pressed herself against the bulge in his pants, leaning in at the same time and giving him a bruising kiss. He returned the gesture, pulling at her hair and pressing against her with equal intensity. Hermione pulled him back, biting on his bottom lip. She then let go, and gave him a sly smile before running to the door and yanking it open.

"Hermione no!" Draco shouted.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She could now see why he had been blushing so hard. The Room of Requirement was now sporting thousands of rose petals scattered all around. Hundreds of candles were lit all over the room. The most romantic violin music was playing as if from nowhere. Moonlight was coming in through an open window where a soft breeze was fluttering in. And in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed with white plush blankets. A bed? What kind of a witch did he think she was?! She took in the entire scene for a moment, and it dawned on her what her thoughts were dancing around before the door appeared. Oh my…

"Hermione, um… I… I mean it's not like I meant to…" he mumbled.

Hermione began to giggle.

She slowly walked up to Draco and grabbed his hand.

"You know, I don't think you were the only one thinking such impure thoughts Mr. Malfoy," she cooed, and she pulled him towards the door and into the room.

Shock flew across Draco's face, but immediately disappeared when Hermione gently brushed her lips against his. He returned the gesture with greater force, and together they made their way to the bed, kicking off their shoes in the process.

Draco threw her on the blankets and landed gently on top of her, arms spread out to each side.

"You are exquisitely beautiful, Hermione," he said.

She couldn't help smiling. No one had ever told her she was beautiful, aside from her parents. She propped herself up on her elbows and gave him a deep long kiss. Pulling away for a second, they gazed at each other, trying to believe that this was all happening. But without another moments thought, Draco grabbed Hermione and rolled her on top of him. His hands ran up and down her arms, and Hermione closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.

She looked down at him and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. With each button undone, she planted a kiss on his chest. With the final button undone, she took a moment to take in the glory of his bare chest. He was absolute perfection, chiseled from stone. He leaned up, letting the shirt slide off his arms. At the same time Hermione reached down and lifted her own sweater off of her. Draco smirked and in one fluid movement pushed her back, hovering over her once again. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, all the way down to the hollow of her neck. He sucked her neck, eliciting moans of pleasure.

Draco pulled Hermione up and unsnapped her bra with a flick of his fingers. Clearly, he'd done this before. For a split second, waves of panic flooded over Hermione. She was incredibly inexperienced. But her anxiety evaporated the second Draco wrapped his arms around her, their exposed chests pressed against each other. She felt so safe in his arms. So right.

He kissed a path down her chest, ending at her already hardened nipples. He took the right one in his mouth and ran his tongue over and around it, while massaging the left breast with his hand. Hermione purred.

Draco's knee moved up under her skirt and between her legs, and he felt her rock against it. She let out soft sighs, roughly grabbing his shoulders.

"Oh… Draco… please!" she pleaded.

He reached down under her skirt and pulled aside her lace panties. She was already so wet, so inviting. He ran one finger up and down her folds, making her shiver. Slowly, he began to draw circles around her sensitive spot. Hermione tossed her head back, her moans progressively getting louder.

"More Draco!"

He inserted a finger into her, and she let out a small scream. He began pumping his finger in and out, gradually increasing his pace. He inserted another finger, stretching her a bit more. He sank down and gently nibbled and sucked at her clit, still pumping his fingers. She bucked underneath him, crying out in ecstasy. She grabbed fistfuls of the comforter and let out one final scream as she came, spilling onto his fingers. Draco brought his hand up and licked her juices off. She tasted amazing.

Hermione was panting, and Draco let her compose herself for a minute, contenting himself with simply taking in her perfect form. How had he not noticed how beautiful she was before? He thought back to the time they passed by each other on the train a few months back. How his heart had stopped the second he saw her. And how confused he felt weeks afterwards. And now he had her all alone on a bed.

After a moment Hermione sat up, mashing her lips against his. "I've never experienced that kind of pleasure," she breathed against them. Draco smirked.

"Sweetheart, that was only my fingers," he said. "You haven't experienced anything yet."

Draco pinned her back down on the bed, hands on her shoulders. He ran his hands down her chest all the way to her skirt, and traced two fingers under the hem. His hands found the zipper, and he slowly unzipped her skirt and slid it off.

Kneeling at the end of the bed, he grabbed one of her delicate feet and placed a gentle kiss on top. Hermione giggled, and he smiled against her skin. She pulled her foot away and crawled towards him. She straddled him, now wearing nothing except her lace panties. Their eyes locked on each other, Hermione reached down and grabbed his belt buckle. She carefully undid it, and slid it out of his belt loops, tossing it across the room. Draco chuckled.

Hermione undid the button of his black pants and unzipped them, never increasing her pace. She knew it was driving him mad. She slowly worked the pants off of him, her gaze never leaving his.

She crawled back on top of him, running one hand over the bulge in his boxers. Her hand grabbed at it, rubbed against it, and now it was Draco's turn to moan. Finally, Hermione reached a hand under his boxers and grabbed his erection. The sudden contact of her skin on his member made him jump, and Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled his boxers down just enough to expose his erection. She made to bend down, but before she could get her mouth an inch down his cock, he pulled her back up.

"Honey, I don't think I'd last too long if you did that," he moaned.

She gave him a sly smile and went down on him anyway. It took every ounce of the energy he had not to cum right then and there. Hermione was sliding her mouth up and down his shaft, her hand trailing along behind. When she knew he was near the end, she stopped. Draco let out a breath, his eyes clenched shut. He opened them when he felt a soft pair of lips against his own.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked playfully.

"I want you, inside me. Now," she said.

He grabbed the lace panties with both hands and ripped them off of her, sliding his own boxers completely off in the process. He then pushed her back onto the bed, and placed his arms on either side.

"That can be arranged," he said.

His tip at her entrance, he leaned down and gave her one last kiss. She looked just the slightest bit nervous, and Draco realized this must be her first time.

"Don't worry, lovely," he whispered, "I won't hurt you."

He carefully thrust into her, and she let out a mixed cry of pain and pleasure. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size, and then began slowly pumping. After a minute she began meeting his thrusts, and he increased his pace. She was so tight, and it felt beyond wonderful. Their moans echoed around the room, growing louder by the minute. Hermione's hands were wrapped around Draco's muscular arms, and he knew she was close to her breaking point when her grip tightened. With one final thrust she let out a cry, signaling the start of her second orgasm. Her walls closed around him, and he finally allowed himself to release, spilling his seed inside her. Their bodies shuddered as the pleasure overtook them.

The room was silent again, except for the light violin music and the matching heavy breathing coming from the pair. Draco finally slid out of her and rolled to the side.

"That was incredible," he gasped.

He pulled Hermione on top of him, his hands caressing her back.

She kissed him deeply and passionately. Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy?!

Draco pulled the sheet up over them, and together they fell into a blissful slumber. When they finally awoke, they made a promise to keep their new relationship a secret. At least until the timing was right. But their happiness was cut short when the Death Eaters found their way into the school, only by the aide of Draco Malfoy. Heartbroken, Hermione turned back to her first crush, Ron. Still, no matter what horrible things Draco had done and would do, she would never forget the wonderful time they had spent together. A time when both could be together and just forget the world.


End file.
